


The Witch's Meal

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caning, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, F/F, Novelization, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: A rewrite/novelization of sorts of the opening scene of "The Witch's Familiar."  But with porn.





	The Witch's Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the eleventykink prompt ["Missy/Clara - Witch's Familiar AU, Dom!Missy, virgin!Clara: When Clara is tied up, Missy decides to take advantage of the situation."](https://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=4446894#t4446894)
> 
> Some things were changed from the episode to make it easier for Missy to have sex with Clara, and others were changed for story flow.

Clara opened her eyes. Everything appeared bright to her: the Skaro sky, the mountains, even Missy, who was twirling a big stick in her hand.

Then she realized her arms were restrained around her back. Her legs were spread apart, and she was now not wearing any underwear.

“Consider the Doctor,” Missy said. “The Doctor trapped. Alone. You all right there, dear?”

Clara shook her head. “Where...how did we…?”

Missy swatted Clara’s bottom with the stick. “Hush now, mummy’s talking. Okay, the Doctor. On the run. No TARDIS, no friends, no help. In other words, the Doctor happy. This was a long time ago. Doesn’t matter which face he was wearing. They’re all the Doctor to me. So let’s give it to the eyebrows.”

“I don’t understand. Where are we?”

Another swat. Clara yelped.

“A few miles from where we were,” Missy said.

“But...the Daleks...”

Another swat, followed by a yelp. “I’m coming to that.”

“Shouldn’t we be—I don’t want to say—dead?”

Another swat, another yelp. “Hush! The City of the Screaming Lakes. Abandoned for over two thousand years. He got in by teleporter. Doesn’t matter why. What matters is that his teleporter is now out of power. Also worth mentioning: he’s being stalked by, oh, say about fifty android assassins. I may be rounding up.” Missy once again swatted Clara’s bottom. The swats were leaving reddish marks. “Fifty _invisible_ android assassins. All exclusively programmed to kill him. State of the art disintegrators, one hundred percent regeneration proof. Hilarious in a local place, ideal if you don’t like queuing.”

“Why are you hitting me with that stick?”

“Tenderization. To bring out your unique flavours when I eat you.”

“Okay.” Clara squinted. “So why am I tied up?”

“To make it easier for me to tenderize you.” Missy winked at Clara before smacking her lips. “The Doctor then! Surrounded. Outnumbered. Outgunned. Nanoseconds to live. Four, I’d say, being generous.” Missy waved the stick in front of Clara’s face. “Now, even if the Doctor by some miracle survives the blast, that won’t save him. The androids are indestructible, immortal, unstoppable. They’ll just keep on killing him until they think he’s dead enough.” Missy hit her palm with the stick now, in front of Clara’s spread legs. “My question is this. How did he survive?”

Clara looked dumbfounded at Missy, knowing she didn’t know the answer to her question.

“Come on, Clara! You know him. Consider the Doctor.”

Clara took some time to think over Missy’s setup until she could figure out the answer to Missy’s complicated question. “Where did he get the teleport thingy?” she finally asked, grinning.

“Oh good, very good. He stole it from one of the androids.”

“So I’m guessing it works off the same power source as the android weapons, right?”

“Excellent!” Missy swatted Clara’s bottom again. Clara’s yelp now sounded less like she was in pain and more aroused.

“I answered correctly.”

“Tenderization. Continue.”

“He uses the energy wave from the weapons to recharge the teleport bracelet. At the exact moment he’s supposed to disintegrate, he actually teleports!” A pause. “Hang on—that’s how you did it. That’s how you escaped the Daleks.”

“I modified the same principle for our vortex manipulators, yes. Blew them out, I’m afraid.” Missy showed Clara a charred mark on her wrist. “But the Doctor _improvised_ it. He must have got through several thousand calculations in the time it takes to fire a disintegrator. Seriously, what a shot.”

“So the androids think he’s dead and the Doctor escapes.”

“Well, that city always was full of traps. He fell into a nest of vampire monkeys, but that’s another story.” Another swat, another moan. “Why does the Doctor always survive?”

“Because he’s clever.”

Another swat, another moan. “There are lots of clever dead people.”

“Because he always assumes he’s going to win. He always knows somehow there’s a way to survive. So all he’s got to do is find it.”

“Except this time he made a will and threw a goodbye party. When the Doctor assumes he’s going to die, what happens then?”

Missy dropped the stick and grabbed Clara’s bottom, massaging it. “He’s trapped at the heart of the Dalek empire. Between us and him is everything the deadliest warrior race in the history of the universe can throw at us.” Missy pointed at the stick briefly before massaging Clara’s bottom again. “We, on the other hand, have this stick. How do we start?”

“We assume we’re going to win.”

Missy went in front of Clara’s exposed cunt, trailing her index finger on her hard clit, feeling her wetness. “You’re ready.”

An intense feeling surged through Clara’s body, something she had never felt before. The pain from her bottom still lingered. Being bound and suspended felt stimulating. The pain from her bum and the suspension wasn’t painful to her; it increased the sensations she felt as Missy was eating her out. Missy was aggressive, but attentive. Clara couldn’t predict what moves Missy was going to do next. Moments passed, and suddenly Clara found herself shaking in her bonds, screaming a combination of curse words and gibberish.

Missy freed Clara from her bonds. Clara fell to the ground. “Get up. We have work to do. And don’t ask about getting a free meal from me. Go find your own meal.”


End file.
